


like a drug

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Sapphic September 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: When you are the most powerful person in the universe, what do you desire?





	like a drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).

As her feet sink into the floor she feels the tendrils of the Supreme Intelligence’s interface climbing her body; she relaxes into it.

A cool gel winds up her body and finally connects into the chip in her neck. The feeling of being simultaneously held and consumed is an intoxicating combination. 

*

Now at her quarters, Vers makes her way into the shower. Water pours over her naked body, nipples erect, trying to recreate the sensation of being bound by another organism.

She touches herself fervently and comes, promising she'll find her way in front of the Supreme Intelligence again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV) for the feedback and beta read.


End file.
